ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Rikan Mizu
Rikan Mizu is a major dueler who has an unknown history with Duel Monsters, but is considered one of the best. He is a Champion Dueler but has started learning how to become a Dueltainer. He's major summoning types are Xyz summoning and has some of the most powerful, but is now backed up by his penudelum. Appearance Rikan is a 16 year old boy, who is remarkably tall for his age. He has central heterochromia, with yellow on the inside and blue on the out in both eyes. He has sandy colored skin due to his Aussie background. His hair is midnight blue hair with neon blue streaks. His hair is up in a spiky way. He has long and sharp canines. His attire consists of a simple blue t-shirt with a paw print and moon on it. He wears black sport shorts with a blue zig zag down the side. He usually wears blue and black runners. He has a band around his right wrist in the shape of a circling royal dragon and where the head meets the tail and looks up it has ruby red eyes. During Turbo Duels, Rikan wears a long-sleeved midnight blue jacket with a high collar and sapphire gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a blue pawprint symbol. His lower body consists of black jeans with sapphire knee pads. He wears black and blue combat boots. His helmet is just like a normal motorbikers it covers his whole head and the visor is completely black no can see through. His helmet is black with a neon blue dragon on both sides. His dual disk has a midnight blue body, with a blue blade. Voice/Mannerism He talks with an Aussie accent and calls people mate and addresses people by their titles. Personality Rikan is a kind and heartfelt person. He is a very determined and loyal person, willing to stand up for the weak. He has a willingness never to give up. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. Often when he gets upset his accidentally affect the environment around him and can shatter things While studying he has a cool and serious mood, while still retaining his positive attitude. He doesn't fool around when his friends are in trouble. Rikan is active and bossy when needed. He has no concern for his own safety and will likely risk his life to destroy his enemies and to save his friends. Etymology His name are two separate words coming together to make his name. Rikan meaning Lycan, a reference to his XYZ monster Loyal Anunnaki Wolf - Lycan and Mizu meaning water which is a reference to Spirit Anunnaki Dragon - Xernes a water attributed monster. They also represent his personality he has a unwavering loyalty to good and goes with the flow and is flexiblie on things. Decks Anunnaki Rikan uses a Beast-Warrior deck called "Anunnaki" all of the monsters in this are all "Anunnaki". His primary focus is Xyz summoning especially is Spirit Anunnaki Dragon - Xernes. Rikan uses several cards, that purely revolve around his Anunnaki Monsters. Using cards that destroy monster that declare attacks and summon ones from the deck to the hand to later be tribute summoned. Also some of his cards revolve around his Xyz materials such as taking Xyz materials from others and destroying monster to gain them, and later gaining them with or without his own monster help. He uses trap cards to damage his opponent with cards that revolve around their monsters, also delaying their attacks and using cards to lower them later. He then uss cards to boost up his own monsters attack and defense. He uses cards to special summon other monsters without using many tributes. His monsters are all effects that revolve around each other and speical summoning others and using cards to have equal levels for Xyz summoning, which goes in tandem with his mythic mirror that lets him copy a monster so he preform a Xyz summoning easier. Category:Characters